Mew's Halloween
by Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart
Summary: Mew is convinced to host a Halloween party, but the problem is, Arceus won't permit it in the Hall of Origin. What is Mew to do? Will her party be a success? Will she go trick-or-treating?


**GPS: Here you go; a fanfic involving our favorite legendary-**

**Mew: Me!**

* * *

><p><strong>October 20th, 2014, Hall of Origin<strong>

The secluded location in Sinnoh was experiencing a lovely autumn day, particularly Arceus, the grand ruler of everything. He was sitting on a gigantic inflatable couch that surprisingly did not get punctured from his many jutting edges on that wheel thing. The Japanese maple leaves rustled in the cool breeze and he was meditating with music in the background, specifically _Oops!...I Did it Again._

He grumbled under his breath and got mad. "Who is playing that overly ancient song?!" he demanded fervently and turned his head so fast it made a loud "swoosh!" noise.

"Me!" chanted a figure. It was none other than said ancestor of all Pokemon-Mew. She began singing: "I played with your heart, got lost in the game. Oh, ba-"

"Enough!" demanded Arceus. "Can't you see I'm doing something important?"

"You're sitting on a couch, silly; what else could you be doing?" she asked with a flick of her tail.

"Meditating; it relieves stress," said Arceus. "I should burn some incense and do some feng shui," he trailed off as he looked out and saw the mountains.

"Feng...shui?" said Mew haltingly as she did not know how to say the Mandarin words.

"...Yeah," said Arceus as he went into the kitchen. Mew decided that it was too good of a day to stay in the Hall and she left to visit a friend. She was visiting Meloetta's house and knocked on the normal/psychic type's door in a rhythmic fashion until the dress-wearing female legendary opened up.

"Hi, Mew!" she said as she hugged the pink kitten. "Well, come on in! I want to talk to you!"

Mew followed her in and they made their way to some musical chairs. Literally. The chairs had legs in the shape of quarter notes and they played a random sound upon sitting on them.

"I am super excited about Halloween next Friday!" chanted Meloetta with a chuckle. Mew gave her a confused look.

"What's Halloween?" said Mew. Meloetta was utterly shocked at her friend for not knowing what this autumn holiday was.

"You gotta be kidding!" replied Meloetta as she drank some tea. "It's like, the best holiday ever for your personality. How do you not know it?" Meloetta filled Mew in on what Halloween was and Mew was getting pretty excited and had a lot of interest.

"Oh, I got so many ideas of what I wanna dress as!" she giggled. "Who will be hosting a party? It sounds like a good day to host a party somewhere."

"Well, since there are 11 days left, I kinda thought that you should host a party," said Meloetta.

Mew was somewhat flattered and didn't know what to say. "I don't know. It requires a lot of preparation, right?" Meloetta nodded and Mew thought of it again. "I say yes!" answered Mew. "Although there is one problem."

"What?" asked Meloetta.

"I don't think Arceus would let it happen. At least not in the Hall of Origin."

"You should think of some way to get him out of the Hall and host it there! Or find another location. Whichever you find easier! Make sure you have a lot of food and drinks and good music. Find some good decorations as well and have a specific theme that the guests should follow. Invite a lot of Pokemon who are good friends. The more the merrier!"

"Yay!" said Mew. She teleported back to the Hall of Origin and was floating between the eyes of Arceus. "Can I have a Halloween party here?"

"No," was all he said.

"Oh, come on!" she said. "It'll be fun."

"No."

"He's right, Mew," said Mewtwo. "You wouldn't know how to run a party and it would create a huge mess."

"I'll say yes," said Arceus. Mew started to applaud with gratitude, but Arceus interrupted her merry moment. "But, you can't have it here."

"Then where?" asked Mew.

"Good luck finding a place," said Arceus as he went to the bathroom and slammed the giant door so loudly it felt like a mini earthquake.

"This location for a party...now where should it be?" she pondered as she scratched her chin. "Ooh! So much to do! I'm getting nervous!"


End file.
